The Last Dance
by SatinemoOn
Summary: This is my last dance with you, this is my only chance to do...all i can do, to let you know that what i feel for you is real.. :   just a simple songfic for len and hino..please do read.. :D this is the real one... :


Author's note:

Long-time no see people… :D

I really love the manga La corda d'oro primo passo and the fact that the manga has finally ended really broke my

heart but still knowing that somehow Len has finally confess makes me happy…

And of course the fact that hino seem to reciprocate his feelings..:D

GOD! Such mix emotions... well here it is...ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LACORDA D'ORO PRIMO PASSO THOUGH I WISH I WERE… :P

But KURE-SENSEI DOES…

* * *

><p><strong>LAST DANCE<strong>

The night was still young as the stars began to dance above the horizon. Everyone is having fun except her, the

red haired violinist that has seemed to spaced out in the midst of the colourful crowd. The lights are bright and

the sound was loud. It was cold though she felt nothing nor she could hear and see anything because she was

too blinded by the thought him, the blue haired violinist that would soon be leaving. Again. The thought of him

doing so make her heart stop for a bit. But what's new about it. He had gone for some time and it wasn't a

surprise that he has to go back but still…it bugs her…What if he doesn't come back this time around? No, that's

too impossible way too impossible.

"Can I have this dance?" a low baritone voice pulled her from the thoughts and back to reality, she quickly looked

up and saw him. His sweet, golden eyes staring right through her soul with such intensity.

_This is my last dance with you…_

Hino felt heat ran through her cheeks as Len held out his hand to her. Her heart was beating rapidly against her

chest as she stare at it for a moment daze, not knowing where her breath was as slowly his strong arms

surrounds her small waist, gently. Her trembling hands found its way on his broad shoulder; how she tried to not

meet his perfect golden eyes afraid he would read her mind and her soul. Her fast beating heart and her shaking

hands that seems to be unstoppable. They had a stiff, awkward moment that it took a moment for them to relax

and dance making their way smoothly across the evening.

_This is my only chance to do…_

_All I can do, to let you know that what I feel for you is real…Real…_

Len held his breath perfectly as he stares to her golden eyes. She was too beautiful. Her soft red hair and

glimmering eyes shines through the darkness. She was way too special and how can he not see it, her pain. She

was too quiet through the evening and he was so clueless not until something hit him. He was selfish; he knew

that and the fact that he doesn't deserve her. Her pure, innocent heart and good soul. But still it wouldn't be sin

right? To love her and reach for her music; to steal and hide her from the world just for now and just for him.

_But this is the last chance for us…_

_This is the moment that I just can't wait…_

_Before I know that there's a chance were more than friends…_

To her surprise Hino felt his warm hands ran through her soft cheeks. It was too late for her to realize that tears

had begun to fall from her eyes. Warmthness filled both of them, too much love and too much desire that are left

longing. It was unbearable that words had already left them. She felt so lost yet in his arms she felt safe and

sound. The feeling of solace being held back home.

_So don't let go…_

_Make it lasts all night…_

_This is my last chance to make you mine…_

She's crying…Dammit…words are lost along Len's eyes, he felt so dumb and stupid. He doesn't know what to say,

he thought of what he should do but still none. He just hopes that she'll stop crying because his damn heart is

being squeeze into pulp. Especially he knew that he is exactly the reason why she is in such pain, but nothing can

be undone is it not? For a moment there was only he and she in his arms, all his, as if everyone disappeared

leaving the two of them. Far away from the world of guilt and judging eyes and that in this world the only ones

left are his golden eyes and her caramel ones dancing in each other's soul beneath the moonlight.

_I keep my feelings so deep…_

_I keep my dreams of you and me…_

_Somewhere inside, although I pray that you would see it in my eyes…_

Hino felt her lower lips tremble, she tried to call or even whisper his name but they would hear. And the fact that

her heart is going to burst with love with just saying it was even more difficult. Her voice and throat betray her

whole being, as she felt his hand on her back. Quickening breaths escape her lips as she tried to hold them

perfectly which she already could but for some reason this day has been different. She just let her heart; her

composure slip through her fingers and she was not afraid.

_But this is my last chance to say…_

_What's in my heart before you fade…out of my life…_

_And then you'll understand the way I feel inside…_

Time is a cruel being; it is a sadist; murderer and a backstabber. He knew that soon time would have to run out

and everything he have right now would be all just a long dream that is about to be steal. But for now he was

thankful, because time had given him a chance to make this everlasting memories he would be able to carry

through this long journey called life and it was wonderful; though there are so many things to say, Len knew Hino

can hear him through this silent thoughts carried by this music. It would reach her. He should believe that. He has

believed that. Since it was the only thing he has.

_So hold me close…_

_Cause it feel so right…_

_This is my last chance to make you mine…_

"Len…" her voice was soft and shaking. He could hear that, and it was trouble. In that soft whisper he could feel

pain and longing that simply he slowly shook his head at her. She knew why he did that. Because it was too late

and they both knew that, from the moment he left again for Vienna. From the moment they first touch; first kiss

that has finally came down to this last dance.

_Make this dream reality…_

_So close and yet so far, got to find a way into your heart…_

_Got to speak my mind, got to open up to you this time…_

_I can't let you slip away, tonight…_

"Close your eyes…" he said in a hoarse whisper. She could feel his warm breath touches her cold cheeks and she

did close her eyes not because he said so but because she believe it would help her to somehow stop time and

the fact that he wouldn't let her go. But his next words were painful enough to make her realize. "Hino, this all

just a dream and soon you would have to wake up…this is just a long dream and the moment you open your

eyes…it'll be not as painful as it used to be…And Hino…" upon hearing her name she open her eyes and saw him

smiling at her, his gaze ran from her and to another, she followed it with her own gaze and saw a green haired

pianist whom she had just married earlier walking towards them. "You belong with him…you've always had…" and

with that she felt him withdraw his hands on her waist. She looked up at him and saw his golden eyes filled with

sadness and his lips finally gave her its one last smile. A departing and comforting smile that she knew took all

the strength he had left.

She's used to it, isn't she? The fact that she's not going to see him for such a long time. She was used to it, and

she would have to finally get used to it for a very long time, probably for the rest of her life. Because this time

around she knew…He was never coming back cause there is no reason for him to be back…

It would be the last day Hino Kahoko would see Len Tsukimori...

_This my last dance with you…_

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay, guys so how was it?

I guess it was pretty sad. But I really didn't mean to have a sad story with this two characters but I really love the

song I used in it…you know the LAST DANCE or LAST CHANCE BY MYMP. You should check it out..:D

It was lovely and a bit of a heartbreaker..ahehehe..

So I would love to hear your reviews, comments and suggestions though please don't be too harsh…

Thanks again..

Satinemoon signing out :p


End file.
